


not a single day goes by (where you don't cross my mind)

by snaplilac



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Lowercase, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaplilac/pseuds/snaplilac
Summary: or the one where dream unexpectedly falls for the cute brunet at his local barnes and noblelowercase is intended
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	not a single day goes by (where you don't cross my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> if you recognize my style of writing from my main ummmmmm no you don’t lol
> 
> this is just supposed to something cute and fluffy based on this convo the other day with a pretty girl at barnes and noble and ajdhajdjdj jsut take this
> 
> title comes from cross my mind by a r i z o n a, it’s tbh a really soft song and a favorite rn
> 
> ill delete this the absolute moment either of them say it’s not okay ~~like you don’t have to tell me twice~~

“hi is there anything i can help you with?” dream opened his mouth to ward off the employee, eyes focused on the row of books in front of him. he turned last second, catching sight of a beautiful brunet standing a few feet away.

_ oh. _

“yeah actually i was wondering if you had the graceling series by kristin cashore.” the guy blinked up at dream, and laughed.

“cant say i know if we do. do you mind if i look it up?”

dream nods and follows him to the nearest computer. he carefully spells out the book name along with the author and he wasn’t surprised when it showed no results.

“ah i’m sorry. would you like to order it?”

“what do you mean?” dream cocked his head to the side, disappointment leaving in place for confusion.

“oh sometimes we don’t have a specific book in the store but we can order it for customers. it comes within 5-7 days and you can come in to read it or see if you like it and buy it. if you don’t feel like it’s the right choice for you, we put it on the shelf and it’s no charge to you.” the guy laughed. “unless yknow you actually decide to buy it.”

“i’ll order it.” dream said slowly.

“great i’ll need a name and number for the order.”

dream recited the info, and in a few short minutes the deed was done. but he didn’t want to leave just yet.

“alright it’s all ordered is there anything else you need or…?” the employee was a couple inches shorter than dream. he was really cute.

“yeah um do you happen to have any recommendations? wait what section is yours?” dream caught eye of his name tag which had eluded him before, simply saying ‘george’. 

“i specialize in the fantasy/science fiction section. what kind of recommendations are you wanting because i can talk about some of these books for hours.” george giggled, bringing his hand up to his mask in an attempt to stifle the sweet noise.

“i’ve totally not spent hours talking to customers about books no.” dream thought it was cute and he decided to go out on a hunch.

“actually so here’s the thing i’m a writer myself,” and george’s eyes sparkled. “and i wanted to find a book that’s more fantasy fiction that i can use for research but also enjoy it at the same time. would there be something like that?” george barely let him finish, saying something along of the lines of “i got just that thing!!” and ran off.

it didn’t take all that long for him to return but dream felt awkward as he waited, deflecting other employees’ offers to help him. he wanted george’s help only.

and when he came back into dreams sight he was still wearing that brilliant smile, all but thrusting a dark covered book into dreams hands.

“this is serpent and dove and when i tell you it’s the best slow burn enemies to lovers i’ve read outside of fanfiction, it’s the best.” 

that piqued his interest more than he thought it was going to

“slow burn?”

“yep.”

“enemies to lovers?”

“yep.”

“DUDE!!” dream hugged the book to his chest, it wasn’t what he came into the store for but with george looking like it was something precious well then it was precious to him too.

“the second book actually just came out i just started it so i can’t say if it’s good or bad yet!” george walked away from the wall to show dream the book in question, the hard cover was red and beautiful but dream had something more beautiful in front of him.

dream has always known he was interested in guys but never hit it off with anyone he tried talking to. but george was something else. he laughed at dreams jokes, had similar interests, didn’t shy away when dream came on too strong with the flirting.

it almost felt like george was flirting back sometimes.

but all good things had to come to an end. george was snorting at somethinf dream had said when a supervisor looking person turned the corner and george shoved a couple books into his already full arms.

“honestly i think six crows is just as fascinating as serpent and dove but hey i gotta go, at work and all.” dream juggled with the weight of five books, smiling at george which reminded him.

“it was really nice just talking to you, i’m much more awkward than this i swear.” george laughed, walking backwards to keep the eye contact.

“it was nice talking to you too. i’m george.”

“i’m dream.”

“already noted.” and with one final laugh he was off. 

dream spent an embarrassingly long time just staring after george, before losing his grip on the books and all of them slipping through his fingers and falling unceremoniously to the ground. 

he also spent way too long trying to come up with a valid excuse to his roommate coming home with a whole freaking library.

but dream knew in his heart he wanted to talk to george again. and maybe get his number next time.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a second bit in george’s pov in the works so that’ll be up within a day or so 
> 
> also lmk if y’all like this i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/snaplilac) if you wanna talk 👉🏻👈🏻


End file.
